Si la extraño
by moni.phantom
Summary: Helga se va de la ciudad sin previo aviso. Arnold nota su ausencia y le importa más de lo que se imaginaba. Espero que les guste! Hay una pequeña sorpresa para Arnold también. Sólo un pequeño fanfic con mi idea de lo que pasa después de la primera película y no tiene relación con lo que se sabe acerca de la segunda película.
1. Chapter 1

"Gerald…" dijo un niño rubio de aproximadamente 10 años de edad mientras volteaba hacia cada rincón de la escuela.

"¿Qué te pasa Arnold? No has dejado de voltear a todas partes desde que llegamos hoy" comentó su amigo.

"Ya pasaron tres días desde que empezamos quinto grado y no he visto a Helga por ningún lado"

"¿Helga?, ¿por qué estás tan interesado?" preguntó confundido.

"No lo sé, sólo… es extraño" terminó pensativo mientras seguía volteando, esperando ver a su compañera por algún lado.

"Si, pero… mejor para ti ¿no viejo? Tres días de paz y tranquilidad" dijo dando pequeños golpes con su codo a su rubio amigo.

"Sí, supongo" dijo no muy convencido y finalmente se concentró en el camino. Gerald tenía razón, sin Helga serían días tranquilos. Ella siempre lo molestaba e insultaba pero de cierta manera extrañaba su atención aunque fuera negativa.

"Debe de haberse tomado una semana más de vacaciones, algunos alumnos lo hacen" agregó Gerald

Pasaron cuatro años y no volvieron a saber nada de Helga. Gerald, el mejor amigo de Arnold era novio de Phoebe, la mejor amiga de Helga, por lo que le pidió que le preguntara a su novia si sabía algo sobre ella. Gerald seguía confundido de tanto interés que su amigo le estaba prestando a la ausencia de Helga pero no quiso darle mucha importancia. Conocía a su amigo y era alguien muy servicial que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Si cualquier otro compañero se hubiera ido de la nada también estaría preguntando.

Gerald le comentó a Arnold que Helga se fue a despedir de Phoebe dos semanas antes de entrar a clases pero le comentó que no podía decir dónde iba a estar. Se había mantenido en contacto con ella y estaba bien pero no comentaba mucho sobre su vida. Lo único que Arnold podía pensar es que los padres de Helga habían empezado a trabajar para el gobierno, se habían convertido en espías o algo por el estilo. Es la única razón por la que no podrían revelar su ubicación.

*¿Bob y Miriam Pataki como espías del gobierno?... No, no lo creo* pensó, pero tal vez Olga, la hermana de Helga, eso era mucho más probable. *O… ¿habrán visto algo que no debían? Bueno… se ha reportado con Phoebe, al menos está bien*

Pero algo más lo preocupaba. No podía dejar de pensar el día en el que Helga le confesó que estaba enamorada de él.

Era muy extraño. El momento que Helga decidió expresarle sus sentimientos a Arnold no fue muy oportuno. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para poder detener a quienes querían demoler su vecindario y no podía concentrarse en nada más, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento. Además ella siempre se portaba grosera con él y después de su declaración le aclaró que sólo se había dejado llevar por el momento pero, aun así había arriesgado mucho simplemente para ayudarlo a salvar el vecindario. ¿Por qué otra razón se habría arriesgado tanto por ayudarlo? Tenía que ser que en el fondo sentía algo por él, ¿o no?

De hecho, Arnold la orilló a darle esa respuesta. El mismo fue quien le preguntó "¿en realidad no me amas cierto?" pero no sabe por qué lo hizo. Tal vez fue porque en parte porque no se sentía preparado para sentir amor por alguien en ese momento. Tenía sólo nueve años y de cierta manera prefirió seguir lidiando con la Helga agresiva y grosera en lugar de una Helga enamorada. Sin duda era mucho más sencillo, o al menos eso creyó.

"¿Por qué demonios no volví a hablar con ella del tema?" musitó mientras estaba acostado en su cama. "Yo también siento algo por ella ¿cierto? Si no, no estaría pensando tanto en ella" tapó sus ojos con su brazo con cierta frustración "aaaaghhh" y después de unos momentos se quedó dormido.

"¡ARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!"

"¿Abuelo?" Se preguntó Arnold en voz baja algo confundido después de escuchar el grito. Lo habían despertado de golpe. Miró el reloj y eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

"ARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD" se escuchó una voz de mujer. Era su abuela ahora, Arnold se destapó y bajo lo más rápido que pudo pero sin correr. No quería caerse por las escaleras, todo estaba muy oscuro. Además sus movimientos eran torpes debido al sueño que sentía.

"¿Qué sucede abuelos? ¿Se encuentran…." No pudo terminar la frase y se quedó congelado a la mitad de las escaleras y se sentó muy despacio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá? No puede ser, debo de estar soñando" dijo mientras se sentaba muy lentamente en el escalón.

"Mi amor, si somos nosotros, lamentamos que hayan pasado tantos años" dijo una mujer que se parecía mucho a él. Sólo que su cabello era castaño en lugar de rubio. Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas pero se veía un poco nerviosa. Su padre estaba a su lado abrazándola y mirando a su hijo con una inmensa felicidad y ternura.

"¿Estás bien pequeño hombrecito?" preguntó su abuelo acercándose a él.

"Es que… no lo puedo creer" Se levantó y poco a poco fue acercándose a sus padres, con miedo a que fueran a desaparecer. Pero en ese momento su madre estiró sus brazos y lo acercó a ella para abrazarlo. Inmediatamente su papá se unió al abrazo.

"Aquí estamos Arnold. Y no nos volveremos a ir. Te lo prometo" dijo su mamá entre sollozos.

"En verdad son ustedes. ¿No estoy soñando verdad?" preguntó llorando de la felicidad.

"No hijo, no estamos soñando. Ninguno de nosotros está soñando" terminó su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, primero que nada lamento no haber dejado ningún comentario acerca de la historia como lo he leído en muchos fanfics. Apenas le estoy agarrando la onda y pensé que eso se ponía en comentarios, pero no aparecen así que entonces lo agregaré por aquí con negritas :P**

**Me alegra mucho ver tantos reviews :3 muchísimas gracias. No sabía si iba a llamar la atención porque no soy buena escogiendo títulos pero que bueno que si les pareció interesante. No es una historia muy larga y ya está terminada, sólo hago pequeños cambios cada vez que la releo :P**

**En fin... aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste :)**

Seis meses después de esa hermosa sorpresa Arnold estaba listo para empezar la preparatoria. No todos sus amigos iban a estar ahí pero al menos Gerald, Pheobe, Eugene y Rhonda lo estarían. Estaba muy emocionado y además, nada podía tenerlo triste. Después de casi 13 años sus padres habían regresado de su viaje a San Lorenzo para salvar a una tribu de una extraña enfermedad. Todo ese tiempo los creyó muertos y aunque hace un tiempo encontró un mapa de donde se encontraban, la verdad no contaban con el dinero ni los recursos para hacer ese viaje.

Varias veces les preguntó a sus padres cómo habían logrado regresar. Ellos le contaron que sí lograron salvar a la tribu pero no pudieron regresar ya que su avioneta se descompuso y por más que intentaron no pudieron hacerla funcionar. Mencionaban que la persona que los encontró no les dijo su nombre y les pidió que no comentaran nada acerca de ella. Ese fue el único favor que les pidió después de haberlos salvado. Era muy extraño, Arnold quería darle las gracias a esa persona pero en realidad, no era tan importante. Estaba demasiado feliz de tener a sus padres de vuelta y seguramente ellos ya le habían agradecido lo suficiente.

Ese día Arnold se despidió con un fuerte abrazo para ambos y tomó el autobús para ir a la preparatoria. Se encontró con Gerald en los casilleros y comenzaron a platicar.

"Y… bien viejo, ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones? Aún no puedo creer lo de tus padres, en verdad es maravilloso" comentó mientras rodeaba sus hombros y le daba un pequeño apretón.

"Lo sé, gracias. Es maravilloso en verdad, he hecho tantas cosas que siempre desee hacer con ellos. Sé que ya tengo quince años pero en verdad me comporto como un niño cuando estoy con ellos" la voz de Arnold no podía esconder el entusiasmo que sentía al hablar de sus padres.

"Me imagino. Aprovéchalos Arnold, es un milagro que la vida te los devolviera"

"Y que lo digas"

Ninguno de los dos grandes amigos habían cambiado mucho excepto por su altura, un poco su vestimenta. Arnold usaba una camisa de cuadros color roja con amarillo, unos pantalones de mezclilla, converse cafés y su inseparable gorra azul. Gerald por el otro lado usaba su misma playera roja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis deportivos de color blanco con negro. Siguieron platicando pero cuando iban llegando a un cruce de pasillos Arnold chocó con alguien. Los dos cayeron al suelo junto con un par de libros.

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo Arnold mientras se incaba para recoger los libros.

"No te preocupes yo…" comenzó la otra voz pero se detuvo.

Arnold levantó la mirada y no pudo creer lo que vio.

"¿Helga?" preguntó Arnold muy sorprendido.

"Ehh… si. Hola Cabeza de… ahhh Arnold. Lo lamento, la costumbre" dijo una joven rubia mientras se sonrojaba y ponía de pie. Helga si había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía una sola ceja si no dos casi perfectamente simétricas. Su cabello estaba bien peinado y recogido en una cola de caballo adornada con su listón rosa y su vestimenta era una blusa también rosa de manga corta con pantalones blancos y unos zapatos cerrados con sólo un poco de tacón del mismo color.

"Helga de verdad eres tú" terminó y la abrazó aún con los libros en la mano.

Helga se puso aún más roja y lo único que logró hacer fue darle unas palmadas en la espalda "… si… soy… yo. Al menos la última vez que revisé" rio torpemente al final.

"No sabes el gusto que me da verte, y no creí que nada podría ponerme más feliz de lo que ya estoy"

"Ahh… ¿gracias? No entiendo por qué te da tanto gusto verme pero Phoebe me contó sobre tus papás. Me da mucho gusto por ti" comentó nerviosa.

"Gracias y… bromeas. Cinco años sin verte, ¿en verdad te sorprende que me ponga feliz?" dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa y un gran brillo en sus ojos. No separaba la vista de los ojos de la joven. No cabía duda que se veía muy bonita con su nuevo estilo y sintió ternura al ver que aún usaba ese listón rosa que tanto llamó su atención desde el primer día que la conoció.

"A mí también me da gusto verte supongo" contestó Helga mientras se perdía en sus ojos, después de unos segundos reaccionó y despegó su vista. "Ammm… gracias por los libros, tengo que ir a clase rápido. Gusto en verte" le quitó los libros de la mano rápidamente y salió casi corriendo.

"¿No creí que nada podría ponerme más feliz? ¿En serio viejo? No entiendo tanta emoción, ni cuál fue tu preocupación cuando se fue. Siempre te ha tratado muy mal" dijo Gerald mirando a su amigo.

"Eso no es cierto, nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas" comentó aun mirando hacia la dirección donde Helga había corrido.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Gerald confundido.

"Nos ayudó a salvar el vecindario ¿lo olvidas?" le recordó volteando a ver por fin a su amigo.

"Tienes razón. Nunca supe porque lo hizo pero es ciertoooooooh ¡espera! ¿Sientes algo por Helga? ¿Helga G. Pataki?" preguntó de manera un poco burlona.

"¿Tendría algo de malo?" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Su amigo sólo rio un poco y dijo "No lo sé, a ti es a quien molesta todo el tiempo. O al menos hasta donde yo sé. ¿Hay algo que no me has contado cierto viejo?" preguntó golpeando sus costillas con el codo.

"Supongo que varias cosas" dijo Arnold apenado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza en subir este capítulo, la buena noticia es que el capítulo es más largo :) espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y... acepto cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva. **

"Pheobe espera. ¿No sabes si los padres de Arnold vienen por él?" preguntó Helga con ese tono de voz tan fuerte y chillón de cuando estaba nerviosa.

"No, siempre se va en el autobús con nosotros" contestó su amiga.

"De acuerdo tomaré el autobús también entonces. Pero… cuando lleguemos a la bajada de la casa de huéspedes me esconderé" afirmó.

"¿Qué te pasa Helga? ¿Por qué te esconderías de ellos?" preguntó Phoebe confundida

"Me van a reconocer" susurró tapando su cara con ambas manos y dejándose caer al suelo detrás del escritorio del maestro.

"¿Reconocer?"

"¿Helga?" interrumpió la voz de un muchacho.

"Si aquí estamos Arnold" contestó Phoebe inmediatamente sonriendo de una manera burlona hacia Helga.

Helga quien estaba de cuclillas escondiéndose detrás del escritorio del maestro. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

"Ah hola. Sólo… amm… estaba buscando… ahhhh" titubeó.

"Sus contactos" completó Phoebe.

"¡Sí! Claro mis contactos" dijo riendo torpemente.

"¿Si los encontraste?" preguntó Arnold. "Puedo ayudarte…"

"No, no te molestes, ya los guardé en mi bolsa del pantalón. Llegando a casa los lavo" dijo golpeando el bolsillo del pantalón en dónde se suponía que estaba el estuche con los contactos.

"Lo que tú digas… ammm Helga…" comenzó Arnold.

"Ups, creo que ya llegaron por mí. Helga lo siento no puedo esperarte tenemos una comida muy importante. Te veo más tarde, adiós" dijo la amiga de Helga y al finalizar salió rápidamente del salón.

"Phoebe espera no…. Ashhh ya se fue, genial" *mentirosa* pensó.

"No te preocupes, yo te puedo acompañar a tu casa" dijo Arnold contento. Sabía que Phoebe los había dejado solos a propósito y estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.

"No te preocupes cabeza de balón, yo puedo ir sola" intentó sonar fría mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

"No es un favor. Quiero acompañarte. De hecho… Helga, yo… te quería preguntar si querías… no lo sé. ¿Salir conmigo hoy?" dijo nervioso. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso con Helga pero de una extraña manera esa sensación de nervios se sentía genial. También estaba feliz y emocionado.

"Ahh… ¿salir?" dijo Helga sonrojada mientras jalaba un poco el cuello de su blusa para agarrar aire.

"Si, no es nada muy formal. Sólo caminar. Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo" terminó Arnold.

"Está bien Arnoldo, pero sólo por un rato" aceptó con ese tono molesto que usualmente usaba con él. Era la única manera en la que no sonaba nerviosa y se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Arnold se veía muy bien, solía ser más bajo que ella pero ahora estaba ligeramente más alto y aunque seguía siendo delgado se veía más fornido.

*Espero verme linda para él también* pensó. Sabía que se veía mejor que antes pero nunca sería tan bonita como Lila o su hermana Olga.

Caminaron en silencio por quince minutos hasta que llegaron al parque, ambos iban caminando mirando al suelo y volteaban a verse de vez en vez pero nunca de manera que sus miradas se encontraran.

*Bien Arnold, no seas un cobarde. Está aquí, no sabes si algún día se vuelva a ir*

"Helga… no sé si… bueno. Ahggg no puede ser. No sé cómo decir esto" dijo algo desesperado dando vueltas. Era un tema muy difícil pero no podía dejar que el miedo lo detuviera. La vez que Helga le dijo que lo amaba se confió y pensó que en el momento que estuviera listo para hablar de sus sentimientos por Helga la iría a buscar y ella estaría ahí como siempre, pero no fue así. Era mucha suerte que se la hubiera encontrado de nuevo.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Helga preocupada. Esta vez no pudo sonar molesta o fría. Nunca lo había visto actuar así. Usualmente se veía demasiado calmado y hoy estaba muy intranquilo.

"Tal vez esto sea un poco directo pero… ¿todavía sigues sintiendo algo por mi Helga?" dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos. En verdad se veía muy hermosa, su nuevo estilo le recordaba mucho a como se veía en el sueño que tuvo hace mucho tiempo. Él sueño en el que se enamoraba de ella, pero ella no le correspondía porque se enamoraba de su extraño primo, Arnie.

Helga se quedó paralizada. No esperaba esta pregunta, pero después de un momento se recuperó y tomó esa actitud arrogante que siempre la salvaba de demostrar sus sentimientos.

"Cabeza de balón ¿es enserio? Ya pasaron años desde lo del vecindario. Además creí que ya había quedado claro que sólo me dejé llevar por el momento" dijo con un tono molesto. No podía bajar la guardia, por alguna razón seguía teniendo mucho miedo de que Arnold supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Helga ¿podrías ser la verdadera tu por un momento por favor? Sé que eso no es lo que estás pensando" dijo muy seriamente.

"¡No estoy fingiendo nada Arnold!" gritó más molesta.

"Bien. Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca has sentido nada por mí y que te dejaste llevar en ese momento" agregó firmemente sin apartar la vista de la joven.

Helga intentó sostener su mirada molesta pero después de unos segundos no pudo más y Arnold pudo notar que se puso triste.

"¿Por qué te da tanto miedo expresar lo que en realidad sientes?" preguntó Arnold algo preocupado.

"Porque no tiene caso Arnold. ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? Nunca te has interesado en mí, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?" dijo con un tono de voz muy fuerte y ahora ella era la que daba vueltas.

"Yo siento algo por ti Helga. Y pues… quiero saber si sigues sintiendo algo que pueda hacer que correspondas a este sentimiento"

Helga estaba completamente bloqueada. Si escuchó lo que Arnold dijo pero no podía procesarlo, no podía ser cierto. No tenía sentido.

"Yo creo que estás confundido. O tal vez… si, es seguro que estoy soñando" dijo esto último más como un pensamiento en voz alta mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos.

"Helga" dijo tomando sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro delicadamente "no estás soñando" terminó. Por un momento Helga se perdió en sus ojos de nuevo pero volvió a ganar su pesimismo.

"Entonces es por qué ninguna otra chica te ha correspondido. Arnold… mira, jamás he sido el tipo de chica que te gusta. No soy nada como Ruth, o como Lila. No soy femenina, ni bonita, ni amable, ni educada. Soy la chica ruda, maleducada y horrible que siempre te hizo la vida imposible" afirmó con desesperación.

"Y la chica que me ayudó a salvar el vecindario y me escuchó cuando Lila me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí; con quien construí un castillo de arena en la playa y pasé un gran día de dar gracias" completó Arnold inmediatamente.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír "¿Esos momentos si fueron importantes para ti?" preguntó mientras se le nublaban los ojos. No podía creer que Arnold los recordara.

Arnold pasó su dedo por su mejilla para secar una lágrima "Y si eres bonita. El día que entramos a preescolar pensaba que eras la niña más linda de todas… y… no voy a negar que te ves muy bien ahora" dijo bajando su mirada y sonrojándose un poco pero luego volvió a levantar su vista y continuó.

"Además… no estás siendo justa conmigo Helga" continuó con tono de desaprobación.

"¿Justa? ¿Cómo que justa?" preguntó confundida

"Sí, no estás siendo justa" confirmó "¿Cómo esperabas que me fuera a enamorar de ti si siempre me hacías creer que me detestabas? Luego… de vez en cuando teníamos momentos lindos, como la playa o el día de dar gracias, y te juro que los disfrutaba, podía sentir un sentimiento diferente y lindo por ti. Pero era sólo por un instante y al siguiente día volvías a portarte grosera. Eso me confundía mucho"

"Lo siento mucho Arnold. Supongo… fui egoísta. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y si… si era grosera al menos tendrías una razón justificada para no sentir nada por mí. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero…" dijo mirando hacia abajo avergonzada.

"Tiene mucho sentido Helga. Y no fuiste egoísta. Sé que tus padres no te prestan la atención que mereces, es muy lógico que pensaras que todos los demás serían iguales" dijo sin soltar sus manos.

"Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tiene mucho sentido" comentó Helga. En verdad le importaba a Arnold, jamás pensó que recordara la situación que ella tenía con su familia. Si le había comentado un par de veces y él la había aconsejado, pero era muy lindo saber que no sólo la había escuchado, si no comprendido.

"Pero… entonces… después de todo este tiempo tu…" dijo Arnold interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Helga.

"Mis sentimientos no han cambiado cabeza de balón" completó con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó y la abrazó muy fuerte. "Oye… y por el otro lado, ¿en serio pensabas que no me iba a enamorar de una persona que hizo todo por ayudarme a salvar el vecindario? Helga… jamás he hecho nada por ti y tú estabas dispuesta a ayudarme sin decírmelo. Ni si quiera hubiera podido agradecerte" continuó sin dejar de abrazarla y mientras frotaba su cabello con su mano. No quería soltarla.

"No lo sé… creo que se veía muy loco ¿no crees? Además, ayudarte con cosas tan importantes, podía dar a entender que era una manera de obligarte o presionarte a que sintieras algo por mí y la verdad todo lo hice sólo para verte feliz" explicó Helga muy honestamente. Por primera vez estaba siendo honesta con él acerca de sus sentimientos y su respuesta fue ese hermoso abrazo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan segura y tan protegida por alguien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Que bueno que si les parezca linda la historia :3 siento que me falta algo que agregarle a Helga para que se parezca más al personaje original pero la verdad no soy muy buena con poemas ni poesía. Es por eso que me estoy enfocando más en el punto de vista de Arnold jeje :p además que ya tienen 15 años y no estoy segura de como reflejar la madurez sin que pierdan su esencia. En fin... perdón si éste capítulo no está muy largo pero ya casi termino :3 ya sólo es éste capítulo y el final pero sigo trabajando en él. Espero poder subirlo el fin de semana o el Lunes más tardar y también espero que disfruten éstos últimos dos capítulos. Gracias por sus comentarios!**

Después de unos minutos, Arnold se soltó de su abrazo para mirar a Helga a los ojos.

"Helga… eres una persona maravillosa. Dime quién estaría dispuesto a hacer algo tan lindo sin recibir nada a cambio"

Helga volvió a sentir esa inseguridad que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Sin duda ella había hecho cosas lindas por él, pero cosas muy locas también. Tenía que contárselo ahora antes de que las cosas avanzaran más.

"Amm… hablando de ser honestos yo… ashh esto es muy difícil. Son cosas buenas y malas. Bueno, no malas, tal vez… ¿locas?"

"Puedes contarme" dijo Arnold sonriendo.

"Bien voy a decirlo todo junto. Sería demasiado difícil y tardado ir por la reacción de cada cosa, pero por favor no interrumpas y amm… será mejor que te sientes"

Arnold estaba confundido pero obedeció.

"Bien… aquí voy. Te advierto que habrá cosas que te van a asustar" cerró los ojos y tomó aire. "…Yo…. yo fui quien escribió el libro de poemas que encontraste, por mucho tiempo hice esculturas tuyas en mi armario, el relicario que encontró tu abuelo era mío, yo fingí ser Cecile en tu cita, yo fui quien le dio las botas al señor Bailey para que consiguiera a la hija del señor Hyunh, el loro que decía el poema sobre ti lo escuchó de mí y… la razón por la que me fui todos estos años fue para prepararme para encontrar a tus padres" terminó sin aire.

Arnold estaba tieso. No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado pero sobre todo lo de sus padres. "Tu… ¿hiciste qué?" logró articular.

"Ahhh… tomé clases de aviación por varios años y… fui por ellos. De hecho otro secreto es que he entrado a la casa de huéspedes varias veces y una de ellas fue para sacar una copia al mapa para llegar a San Lorenzo"

"Helga… tu… salvaste… a… mis… padres"

"Mmm... bueno no precisamente salvarlos. Estaban bien, creo que más bien les proporcioné transporte"

"¿Mis padres? ¿Tu? ¿Sola?"

"Bueno… iba a alguien profesional conmigo en caso de que algo pasara. Algo así como un copiloto"

"Lo siento, en serio necesito… procesar todo esto" dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su frente.

"Lo sé. No te preocupes, aquí espero" afirmó mirando al suelo preocupada.

Finalmente Arnold se levantó y Helga lo miró de reojo. Él le sonrió ampliamente mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Corrió hacia ella y la levantó en el aire mientras reía muy contento para después bajarla y darle un enorme abrazo.

"Muchas gracias Helga" dijo y ella sintió ese abrazo mucho más significativo que el anterior. Ella se sentía en el cielo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

"Gracias a ti soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me regresaste a mis padres. Gracias, gracias, gracias" dijo en voz baja apretándola un poco más hacia él.

"No fue nada, en serio. Sólo quería hacer algo muy bueno por ti. Eres una gran persona Arnold y no era justo que te faltaran tus padres" dijo ella correspondiendo ahora el abrazo con la misma intensidad a la de él.

"Ahora soy yo quien debería preguntar… ¿qué hice para merecer que alguien tan especial como tú se enamorara de mí?"

"Tú fuiste la única persona que me tomó en cuenta cuando nadie lo hizo. El primer día de escuela mis padres estaban tan ocupados con Olga que no se fijaban en mí. Así que… me fui sola a la escuela. Un coche que pasaba me salpicó con agua sucia, un perro me quitó mi lonchera, y nadie parecía percatarse de mí. Fue entonces cuando tú me cubriste con tu paraguas y… dijiste que te gustaba mi moño. Incluso me ofreciste tus galletas cuando viste que Harold me quitó las mías. No puedo creer que tú también te acuerdes de ese día"

"Claro que lo recuerdo. Es sólo que dejé de tomarlo en cuenta porque jamás volví a ver a esa niña. Bueno… como te dije, en algunas ocasiones. Pero eran muy pocas"

"Lo siento"

"No tienes que disculparte. No tienes la culpa de nada, era tu manera de protegerte. Pero te digo algo… ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Te prometo que jamás te haré daño Helga"

"Y yo prometo ya no ser tan malvada contigo"

"Es parte de tu forma de ser Helga. Esa actitud es lo que te hace ser tú, y ¿por algo te extrañé no crees? Si no me gustara esa parte de ti, me hubiera sentido tranquilo cuando te fuiste. Pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba esperando verte, chocar contigo en alguna esquina como solía pasar y escucharte molesta y gritándome cabeza de balón. Por eso me emocioné tanto cuando te vi"

Helga sonrió y después de un momento se despegó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. "Entonces… ¿no piensas que estoy loca?"

"Ahhh… bueno es algo extraño lo de las esculturas" rio un poco "pero… siempre has sido muy creativa ¿no? Era tu manera de expresarlo supongo"

"Si, una manera muy poco común. Siempre tuve la sospecha que lo que sentía por ti podía ser obsesión y no amor de verdad. Es otra de las razones por las que me fui, para desenamorarme, pero… no funcionó. Supongo que era difícil hacerlo si iba a salvar a tus padres" rio un poco al final.

"Me alegra que no haya funcionado" sonrió. "Lo demás es muy lindo… amm… Cecil. Yo me enamoré de ella ¿lo sabías? Y… esa era la verdadera tu así que, otra prueba de que lo que siento por ti no es ninguna confusión" afirmó y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Helga ¿te digo algo muy sinceramente?" preguntó.

"Amm… ¿si?"

"Si lo que sentías hubiera sido obsesión jamás habrías hecho todo lo que hiciste, o al menos no escondiéndote. Obsesión es… sólo pensar en la felicidad de uno mismo y tu hiciste muchas cosas por mi sólo para verme feliz sin importar que tú no lo estuvieras."

"Me hacía feliz verte feliz. Por más extraño que se escuche, después de tantos años de molestarte"

"Eres un ángel Helga" le sonrió con infinita ternura "Un poco loco, pero al final de cuentas un ángel"

"Entonces ¿no es tan malo haber intentado sabotear momentos entre tú y Lila, y todas las cosas que hice sólo por llamar tu atención como… cuando fingí amnesia?

"¿Fingiste tu amnesia?" dijo en tono de desaprobación

"Bueno, el primer día si fue real, después fingí" contestó algo nerviosa.

"Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que también fingiste recuperar tu memoria para que yo pudiera ir al juego no?" sonrió

"Ammm… si" rio

"¿Ves? Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero" dijo tomando la mano de Helga

"Siempre le ves el lado positivo a todo ¿verdad?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo" terminó con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bueno, hasta mañana Helga. Ehhh… ¿Estaría bien si paso por ti y nos vamos juntos a la escuela?" preguntó Arnold mientras subían los escalones hacia la entrada de la casa de Helga.

"Claro que si cabeza de ba…. ahhh otra vez, lo siento"

"No te preocupes Helga. Extrañaba escuchar ese apodo"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" sonrió.

"Helga…" comenzó Arnold.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Helga algo nerviosa.

"¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero para todo lo que hiciste para ir a San Lorenzo?"

Helga se quedó seria por un momento. Había comenzado a ahorrar desde que se dio cuenta que Arnold había encontrado el mapa a San Lorenzo, dinero de cumpleaños o navidad, y si recibía regalos los vendía para juntar ese dinero. Después comenzó a trabajar sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta para poder ahorrar todo ese dinero que ganaba para la misión de rescate y las clases se aviación. Fue por eso que se tardó tantos años, pero no quería decirle. En verdad no quería que Arnold se sintiera comprometido por eso.

"No importa" decidió contestar.

"Helga… por favor si puedo ayudar…" – "no seas tan empalagoso cabeza de balón, hice lo que hice porque podía y no necesito ese dinero" lo interrumpió.

Se miraron por unos segundos y luego Arnold se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo.

"De nuevo muchísimas gracias Helga, y en verdad no pensé poder decir esto tan rápido, pero en verdad, yo también te amo. Y mucho" se separó un poco, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y al último bajo las escaleras y esperó hasta que Helga entrara y cerrara la puerta.

Después de cerrar la puerta Helga se dio la vuelta, se recostó contra la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo lentamente suspirando. Se quedó sonriendo por unos segundos sin reaccionar pero luego levantó poco a poco su brazo y se dio una cachetada.

Por fin reaccionó pero ahora se levantó muy emocionada y comenzó se encaminó a las escaleras saltando de felicidad tarareando "lalaralalala". Cuando llegó a su cuarto se tiró en su cama y estiró su brazo para abrir el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama para sacar algo.

El objeto era nada más y nada menos que el relicario con la foto de Arnold. Había dejado de usarlo para ver si eso la ayudaba a des-enamorarse, pero siempre lo tuvo guardado en un lugar especial. Jamás tendría el valor de tirarlo e hizo bien en no hacerlo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Arnold, pero primero quería intentar devolverle a sus padres. Había una manera de darse cuenta al menos si estaban con vida o no e iba a hacer todo lo posible por intentarlo.

Al final lo logró, pero no estaba en sus planes que Arnold se diera cuenta de ello. No quería que Arnold se enamorara o se sintiera obligado a sentir algo por ella debido a un acto como ese, pero nada pasó como ella imaginaba. Arnold había estado pensando en ella todo estos años y en verdad la había extrañado. Incluso le confesó que si sentía algo por ella desde el primer día que la conoció, sólo que estaba confundido debido a su actitud grosera.

"Eres una tonta Helga. Si no te hubieras puesto a la defensiva por sólo un mal primer día de escuela tu relación con Arnold habría sido perfecta desde que estaban en Pre-escolar" se dijo a ella misma un poco molesta. Siguió viendo la fotografía de Arnold y sonrió. Tal vez las cosas pudieron haber sido "perfectas" pero no cambiaría éste día por nada del mundo. Arnold se enamoró de ella aun viendo tantas imperfecciones en ella, y eso valía más que nada.

Arnold llegó por fin a su casa. Ni sus padres ni sus abuelos estaban ahí. Sus padres habían comenzado a dar clases de arqueología en una universidad y salían tarde. Sus abuelos seguramente habían salido a comprar algo. Arnold subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y pensó en cada momento que acababa de vivir con Helga. Jamás pensó sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por alguien. Si le habían gustado otras chicas pero lo que sentía por Helga era algo diferente y mucho más bonito. Ruth y Lila, en su momento, le gustaron porque le parecían bonitas, amables y delicadas, pero nunca pensó en un futuro serio con ellas. En cambio él quería algo serio con Helga. Quería protegerla y estar con ella siempre. Sabía que Helga era capaz de cuidarse sola, pero aún así sentía el deseo de darle esa compañía y apoyo que sus padres nunca le dieron debido a tanta atención hacia su hermana Olga. Cerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

Unos tamboreos en la puerta lo despertaron. "Arnold, ¿estás ahí?"

Era la voz de su mamá. Arnold sonrió "Sí, aquí estoy. Está abierto" contestó. Se levantó muy emocionado y justo cuando su mamá terminó de abrir la puerta, Arnold la abrazó muy fuerte.

"Wooooow, alguien está más feliz que de costumbre" comentó su papá con una sonrisa mientras frotaba la cabeza de Arnold con su mano.

"Mi papá tiene razón. Hoy fue un día… bueno… genial. Tengo muuuuuuuucho que contarles" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y los tomó a ambos de la mano para guiarlos al centro de su cuarto. "Siéntense, ahh… ¿mis abuelos ya llegaron?"

"Sí, ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos"

"Bueno voy por ellos, quiero contarles a ellos también"

Cuando todos estaban en su cuarto Arnold contó todo lo que pasó con Helga.

"Pero… ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Si nos habías enseñado una fotografía" comentó la mamá recordando el día que Arnold les contó acerca de Helga. Desde el día que llegaron, ella y Miles habían visto a Arnold sonreír mucho. No había día que no estuviera contento, pero su mamá había notado que su hijo se distraía con frecuencia, como si estuviera perdido en un recuerdo o pensamiento. Un día le preguntó que si podía saber que estaba pensando y le comentó acerca de sus sentimientos hacia una compañera de su escuela que se había ido hacía unos años sin avisar nada.

"Amm… bueno amor, supongo que es porque ya no tenía una sola ceja, y que jamás se quitó la gorra y sus lentes oscuros" comentó Miles interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

El abuelo no comentó mucho, sólo sonrió burlonamente recordando la plática que tuvo con él acerca de una compañera que lo molestaba en primaria y la abuela comentó algo sobre una tal Helena de Troya que habló por teléfono preguntando por Arnold hace unos cuantos años.

"Sí, suena a algo que Helga haría. Suele disfrazarse seguido" contestó Arnold riéndose un poco.

"Awwwww Arnold, pero estoy muy feliz por ti. Te vez muy contento lo que me dice que es la persona indicada para ti… ¡¿Qué tal si la invitamos mañana?! Quiero conocer a la novia de mi hijo y además agradecerle toda su ayuda" dijo Stella muy entusiasmada.

"Bueno aún no le he preguntado formalmente si quiere ser mi novia, pero… también quería pedirles ayuda con eso"

"¿Los muchachos de ahora aún hacen eso?" preguntó el abuelo.

"No le quites la motivación. Es lindo que lo quiera hacer más formal" contestó Stella un poco molesta.

"Uuuy, está bien, no te enojes, pero bueno… Arnold" dijo volteando a ver a su nieto "siempre funcionan unas flores"

"*Buenas noches ¿se encuentra Helga?*"

"Soy yo cabeza de balón ¿Tienes mi teléfono?" contestó Helga algo extrañada pero feliz. Arnold estaba llamándola a su casa.

"Si, no estaba seguro si seguía siendo el mismo, pero me alegra que sí. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te llamé a tu casa para disculparme contigo?"

"No pensé que tú lo recordaras también" comentó Helga sin dejar de sonreír.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, y… amm… yo sólo quería… ahhh… darte las buenas noches"

Helga se quedó en silencio. Arnold la estaba llamando para darle las buenas noches. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Quería gritar de la emoción

"¿Helga?"

"¿Sí?... ah sí, sí. Aquí estoy. Gracias Arnold"

"De nada Helga. ¿Ya se durmieron los demás?"

"No, Miriam y Bob se quisieron quedar una semana más con Olga. Ya sabes, típico"

"¿En serio te dejaron sola?" preguntó Arnold. Escuchar eso lo puso molesto, siempre había pensado que era injusta la diferencia en atención entre Helga y su hermana, pero en este momento se molestó tanto que sintió un puño formándose en la mano desocupada.

"Nada nuevo. Ya conoces a mis padres"

"Si, pero…" se detuvo. No quería ofender a los padres de Helga y además no solucionaría nada. "olvídalo" continuó. "Oye… también te quería preguntar si vas a estar ocupada mañana en la noche"

"No. Completamente libre" contestó sonriendo. Eso definitivamente significaba que la invitaría a salir.

"¡Genial! Entonces mañana… además de pasar por ti para ir caminando a la escuela juntos, volveré a pasar por ti a las… ¿6:00? ¿Te parece bien?"

"Y… ¿se puede saber a dónde iremos?" preguntó.

"Es una sorpresa. Mañana te digo"

"Más te vale que no sea una broma o algo cabeza de balón"

"Lo prometo. Ninguna broma. Bueno, ya es tarde. ¿Tú ya te irás a dormir?"

"Sí. Si no me quedaré dormida"

"Que descanses Helga. Paso por ti a las 7:30 de la mañana para ir a la escuela"

"De acuerdo. También descansa" terminó Helga.

Arnold se quedó sonriendo un momento con el teléfono esperando a escuchar que Helga colgara.

"¿Arnold?" escuchó la voz de Helga.

"Helga. Ah… si lo siento pensé que colgarías tu" dijo apenado

"No te preocupes, iba a hacerlo pero sólo quería decir… también te amo cabeza de balón"

Arnold sintió una enorme felicidad al escuchar esto y sonrió aún más. Estaba enamorado de Helga, y ella de él, y estar enamorado era el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la tardanza! :c en serio no había tenido tiempo de seguir pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :3  
><strong> 

"Mamá, papá, ya me voy. No adelanten nada ¿sí? Quiero ayudar con la cena cuando llegue de clases"

"Tranquilo Arnold. Lo prometemos" contestó Miles.

"Sí hijo, no adelantaremos nada… y mucha suerte"

"Gracias" terminó y fue a abrazar primero a su mamá y luego a su papá. Caminó hacia la puerta, salió pero se detuvo y se volteó "Los amo"

"También te amamos" contestaron Stella y Miles al unísono y vieron a Arnold cerrar la puerta. Luego se tomaron de la mano y dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar un rato más.

Arnold comenzó a caminar hacia casa de Helga y metió la mano en el bolso de su pantalón para sacar su celular y marcó el número del celular de Gerald rápidamente sin dejar de caminar. Sonó tres veces y después escuchó un sonido.

"¿Gerald?" preguntó antes de que pudiera contestar.

"Tranquilo Arnold" contestó su amigo inmediatamente. "Si conseguí lo que me pediste. ¿Ya vas camino a su casa?" preguntó.

"Si" sonrió.

"Bueno… te veo en un rato entonces. Y no creas que te vas a escapar de contarme cómo sucedió todo esto" dijo en tono de reproche.

"Lo sé Gerald. Te contaré pronto, lo prometo y muchísimas gracias"

"Para que son los amigos. Adiós"

"Adiós" terminó, colgó y volvió a guardar el celular en su pantalón.

Después de unos minutos Arnold llegó a casa de Helga. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta.

"Ya voy" escuchó gritar a Helga y justo después escuchó que algo se caía. "Ah demonios"

"¿Helga estás bien?" abrió la puerta. Estaba vestida casi igual que el día de ayer pero ahora su blusa era blanca, los pantalones de mezclilla azul, y sus sandalias con poco tacón eran rosas al igual que el listón que adornaba su cola de caballo.

"Si todo bien, no te preocupes. Buenos días Arnold" dijo tartamudeando un poco.

"Buenos días Helga" dijo sonrojándose un poco. Todo esto era muy extraño, pero no en un mal sentido. Sólo sentía muchos nervios.

"Ah… ¿nos vamos?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Claro Cabeza de Balón. Vamos" dijo Helga poniendo uno de sus pies en el segundo escalón "Ahh" gritó no muy fuerte mientras resbalaba y caía de sentón en el último escalón.

"Helga" corrió a un lado de ella y se agachó "¿Te lastimaste?" terminó, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Helga.

"No… estoy bien. Estos estúpidos zapatos" dijo molesta y Arnold rio levemente.

"Yo también estoy nervioso Helga. Déjame te ayudo" bajó el último escalón, se puso enfrente de ella y le ofreció la mano. Sintió como Helga tomaba su mano con ambas manos y el hizo fuerzas para ayudarla, pero lo hizo más fuerte de lo necesario porque Helga quedó muy cerca de él. Se perdió por un momento en sus ojos verdes.

"Ahh… será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, o se hará tarde" dijo recuperando su compostura.

"Si" contestó Helga sonrojada

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. A Arnold no se le pasaba ningún tema de conversación por la mente. Seguía nervioso*¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Piensa piensa*

"Y… ¿dormiste bien?" logró preguntar.

Helga volteó algo confundida. Seguro había interrumpido algún pensamiento. *¿En qué estará pensando?* se preguntó.

"Sí. Estaba cansada ya sabes… de desempacar" dijo mirando al suelo y poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "¿Y tú?"

"Bueno… sinceramente tardé en quedarme dormido. Me pasa cuando pienso mucho" contestó. Estuvo ensayando en su mente lo que iba a decir y hacer toda la noche. Nada parecía lo suficiente. También estuvo reviviendo cada momento del día de ayer "Además estaba muy feliz" volteó a ver a Helga y se encontró con sus ojos. Ella también estaba sonrojada y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

"¿De qué te estás riendo cabeza de balón?" preguntó Helga defensivamente cruzando sus brazos y viéndolo con esa expresión con la que por tantos años ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

"Lo siento Helga" dijo riéndose un poco más. "No me estoy burlando, en serio. Es sólo que es gracioso; ver lo nerviosos que estamos. Pero me alegra saber que no soy solamente yo" vio que Helga suavizó su expresión pero luego volteó molesta para el otro lado sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

"Sí, claro. Espero que esa sorpresa que dices no sea una broma o algo ¿oíste?" bajó los brazos y comenzó a caminar algo rápido. Arnold sonrió y corrió un poco para alcanzarla y seguir caminando a su lado.

Helga y Arnold llegaron a la preparatoria. Al entrar al edificio ambos se detuvieron.

"Amm… Helga, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a mi casillero? Necesito revisar algo"

"Claro" contestó y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su casillero. Helga se veía muy distraída.

"¿Sigues molesta? En verdad no me estaba burlando de ti, sólo estoy nervioso" dijo preocupado. Acababa de reencontrarse con ella después de años. No quería arruinar las cosas.

"¿Nervioso es malo?" preguntó Helga mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Pudo notar un toque de tristeza en sus ojos. *Oh no, probablemente piensa que estoy nervioso de lo que piensen los demás de la idea de nosotros juntos*

"No. No me mal entiendas… estoy nervioso en un buen sentido. Bueno… algo así. Es sólo que me da miedo hacer algo o decir algo tonto" terminó y vio a Helga levantar la vista sonriendo.

"De hecho… acerca de la sorpresa… bueno la sorpresa es que mis papás y yo te invitamos hoy a cenar a mi casa"

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!" gritó Helga justo después de que Arnold había terminado la idea. "Cabeza de balón, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerme en una situación así? No quiero que tus papás se sientan obligados a agradecerme nada"

"Ups, lo siento, no sabía que no querías que les comentara, pero Helga… por favor ¿sí? Y no es obligación. No tiene nada de malo que alguien te de las gracias, no seas tan orgullosa ésta vez" comentó mientras comenzaba a abrir su casillero. *Por favor que si esté aquí* pensó para él mismo. Abrió la puerta sólo un poco y sonrió. Gerald si pudo hacerle el favor, le debía una.

"No soy orgullosa Arnold. Es sólo… ya te lo dije no quiero que…" – "Helga, mis papás no están haciendo esto por compromiso" la interrumpió metiendo su mano al casillero. Estaba temblando un poco. En verdad estaba muy nervioso pero gracias a Dios su voz seguía sin temblar. Respiró profundo. "Además de que les daría mucho gusto conocer a mi novia" *lo dije*. Volteó hacia la dirección de Helga aún con la mano en el casillero y tomó el valor para terminar su idea.

"Y yo con mucho gusto se las presentaré formalmente" terminó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia enfrente y sacaba una rosa color rosa para ofrecérsela.


End file.
